


when will solace (accidentally) asked nico di angelo out online (with the help of percy jackson & jason grace)

by ohh



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chatlogs, Crack, Group Messages, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohh/pseuds/ohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>SEP 6, 2015 AT 8:58 PM</p>
  <p>
  <em>Will Solace added Jason Grace and Percy Jackson to the conversation.</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Will Solace named the group GUYS HELP.</em>
</p>
</blockquote>or, Percy and Jason™ might be the best wingmen Will Solace has ever met.
            </blockquote>





	when will solace (accidentally) asked nico di angelo out online (with the help of percy jackson & jason grace)

**Author's Note:**

> 200+ kudos!!! I CANT BELIEVE YALL omg i love u  
> ALSO i changed the summary for no reason at all....

SEP 6, 2015 AT 8:58 PM

_Will Solace added Jason Grace and Percy Jackson to the conversation._

_Will Solace named the group GUYS HELP._

 

**Percy** : what is this

 **Jason** : why am i here

 **Will** : guys

 **Percy** : oh jason my man you’re here too

 **Jason** : who created this conversation?

 **Percy** : sunny boy did

 **Will** : gUYS

 **Jason** : you mean nico’s boyfriend will solace?

 **Will** : what

 **Percy** : yeah that’s him

 **Will** : GUYS

 **Percy** : oh will fancy meeting you here what a coincidence

 **Will** : i literally created the group this isn’t a coincidence!

 **Jason** : so what do you need help for?

 **Will** : well. . .

 **Percy** : he probably had a fight with neeks

 **Jason** : WHAT? WILL SOLACE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO NICO? DID YOU HURT HIM?

 **Jason** : if you did then prepare for trouble

 **Percy** : and make it double!

 **Will** : a team rocket reference wow

 **Will** : why did I even ask for your help

 **Percy** : because we’re the best?

 **Will** : close but nope

 **Will** : anyways I THINK I LOVE SOMEONE

 **Jason** : yeah it’s nico we know

 **Percy** : that news is so last season

 **Will** : IT’S NICO

 **Percy** : what a shocker

 **Jason** : i wouldn’t have guessed

 **Will** : I NEED YOU TO HELP ME CONFESS TO HIM

 **Jason** : WHAT

 **Jason** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT DATING HIM YET

 **Percy** : AND ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT

 **Percy** : WTF

 **Will** : what. . . ?

 **Jason** : YOU AND NICO ARE LITERALLY LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE

 **Percy** : YEAH WITH ALL THOSE “DOCTOR’S ORDERS” AND LINGERING TOUCHES AND

 **Jason** : “lingering touches” bro that’s deep

 **Will** : ANYWAYS

 **Will** : how do i confess?

 **Percy** : how about you grow some balls and ask him out?

 **Will** : psh, you took years to ask annabeth out

 **Jason** : oh gods this is the highlight of my night I like you already solace

 **Will** : thx

 **Jason** : OK BUT you could always just kiss him and tell him after that it’s “doctor’s orders”

 **Will** : you guys are the worst

 **Percy** : ding dong you are wrong

 **Percy** : srsly tho just ASK HIM OUT that’s it

 **Will** : I CAN’T

 **Will** : I BET HE ONLY THINKS OF US AS JUST FRIENDS

 **Will** : he’s STRAIGHT

 **Jason** : um

 **Percy** : uh

 **Jason** : percy should we?

 **Percy** : jason we should

 **Jason** : ok will trust me when i tell you this but yeah nico is certainly NOT straight

 **Percy** : YEAH

 **Jason** : we assure you that

 **Jason** : especially percy

 **Percy** : bro

 **Will** : HOW DO YOU KNOW

 **Will** : I NEED A CONCRETE PROOF LIKE MAN IT WOULD BE EMBRRASSING IF I ASKED HIM OUT AND HE’LL RESPOND WITH

 **Will** : “sorry will, you’re my friend but. . . i don’t. . . i’m not. . . into boys. .”

 **Will** : OH MY GODS NO

 **Jason** : will you gotta trust us

 **Percy** : wait jason I’ve got a plan

 **Percy** : will solace

 **Will** : WHAT

 **Percy** : in order for me to approve of your liking for nico di angelo you must prove yourself worthy

 **Will** : huh?

 **Percy** : by telling us why you like nico

 **Jason** : i like where this is going

 **Will** : is this really needed

 **Jason** : if you want us to approve of you then yes

 **Will** : sigh

 **Will** : ok correction percy i don’t like nico

 **Will** : i LOVE him

 **Jason** : we know you do

 **Percy** : carry on

 **Will** : well, i don’t know where or when it started, but one day, it just hit me

 **Will** : you see, i'm always with nico, right? we’ve always been comfortable with each other. everyday was always normal

 **Jason** : oohhh

 **Percy** : shush jason it’s starting

 **Will** : not until that day

 **Will** : that day, i found nico alone by the woods. my heart immediately sped up. he was hunching defensively, so i cautiously walked towards him. that’s when i noticed he was crying.

 **Will** : he saw me and. . . well, he broke down in front of me. . . about everything. his family, his sister. . . and yeah. i was tearing up a little because he looked so defenseless, and touched because he trusted me enough to lower his walls for me. and not only that. i also realized that. . .

 **Will** : i wanted to stand by him, and be there for him forever

 **Will** : it’s not just that

 **Will** : maybe it’s also the way his eyes light up whenever he speaks about something he enjoys

 

_Percy Jackson added Nico di Angelo to the conversation._

 

 **Will** : and his mouth would twitch up to the left whenever he tries so hard not to smile at the simplest things.

 **Will** : or whenever he laughs (which RARELY happens), there would be crinkles by the sides of his eyes and his left dimple would be visible

 **Jason** : nico has a left dimple?

 **Will** : yes it’s kinda subtle, but i’ve always noticed

 **Will** : always did

 **Will** : i don’t know how it happened, really, but all i know right now is that

 **Will** : i love nico di angelo, even though the chances of him liking me back is smaller than my father’s talent in writing haikus

 **Percy** : trust me solace it’s not THAT small

 **Will** : yeah, i know, but i hope that someday, nico will know about my feelings and won’t be repulsed by it

 **Nico** : actually. . . i kinda do know now

 **Will** : i hope he won’t ignore me after i confess

 **Nico** : i would never

 **Will** : . . .huh?

 **Jason** : OH MY GODS i get it now percy YOU’RE BRILLIANT

 **Will** : i don’t get it????

 **Percy** : i know jason, i know

 **Will** : wait, nico. . . ?

 **Nico** : hey will

 **Nico** : i’ve. . . read it all. . .

 

_Will Solace left the conversation._

_Nico di Angelo added Will Solace to the conversation._

 

 **Nico** : WILL

 **Will** : uh

 **Will** : hey nico

 **Nico** : i never thought you’d have feelings for me like that

 **Will** : oh my gods nico please don’t avoid me you probably hate me right now but please just please stay by my side i would try to stop myself from loving you even if it hurts so much if it meant staying friends with you

 **Nico** : what?

 **Nico** : NO!

 **Nico** : don’t!

 **Will** : huh

 **Nico** : i feel the same way

 **Nico** : i love you too, will

 **Nico** : i really do

 **Nico** : even though sometimes you’re annoying as fuck and all that

 **Nico** : and it’s really a relief since i thought i was the only one who had these feelings

 **Will** : wait, really?

 **Nico** : i’m not repeating that again since percy and jason are still reading this

 **Jason** : not only me but also piper, hazel, and frank

 **Jason** : they’ve been watching me chat with you from the very start

 **Jason** : hazel says she likes will for you nico

 **Percy** : yeah annabeth’s watching too

 **Jason** : HI THIS IS PIPER ADN I CAN CONFIRM TAHT JASON WAS CRYINF WHEN WILL TALKED ABOUT HOW HE FELL IN LOVE WITH NICO AND I KINDA DID TOO

 **Percy** : Really? Because Percy was a crying mess too. This is Annabeth.

 **Will** : well. . .

 **Nico** : wtf

 **Percy** : will

 **Will** : yes percy

 **Percy** : as nico’s bro

 **Percy** : i approve of you

 **Jason** : just promise us you’ll always be here for him

 **Jason** : protect him and never let him go

 **Nico** : I’M NOT A BABY

 **Will** : okay i promise that i’d ALWAYS protect wittle nico from the monsters under his bed

 **Nico** : WILL

 **Will** : i’d also make sure to have his toast perfected and he will have his daily vitamin supplement

 **Nico** : WILL SOLACE

 **Jason** : perce?

 **Percy** : yeah bro?

 **Jason** : nico’s in good hands

 **Percy** : i know, jason, i know

 **Jason** : are you crying?

 **Percy** : why’d you ask?

 **Jason** : because i am literally tearing up here

 **Jason** : back me up bro

 **Percy** : Don’t worry Jason. Percy excused himself to the bathroom and I can definitely hear him crying from here.

 **Will** : nico?

 **Nico** : yeah you dork?

 **Will** : aren’t we the ones who are supposed to be crying?

 **Nico** : NO

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of just winged it


End file.
